


Hanmei Week 2018

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Hanzo, Demons, Desert, Dragons, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HanMei, HanMei Week, Ice Skating, Magic, Pregnancy, Sorceress!Mei, jinjing is the cutest ok, snowball spooks ancient spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: A collection of my works for Hanmei Week 2.0! :)





	1. Ice Skating

“Mei. Mei, I am  _ not _ going back out there.” Hanzo sat grumpily on the sidelines of the ice rink, trying his best not to crack under his girlfriend’s puppy dog eyes. “I have already fallen...what, six times now?”

“It’s because you’re still learning! Come on,  心肝. You won’t get better if you don’t practice,” Mei said, picking up his hand and trying to pull him back on the ice. When that didn’t work, she crossed her arms and pouted at him. If Mei-Ling Zhou is anything, it’s persistent.

This started a stare-off between them, a battle of wills. And while Hanzo Shimada was stubborn, he honestly didn’t have a chance at matching his snow queen’s determination. He looked down and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, sighing dramatically. “Alright, alright. One more try, okay?”

“Yay!” He hoped Mei’s cheerful smile directed towards him was a fair compensation for falling on his ass again. He didn’t have time to consider it, though, because he was already being dragged out onto the rink. Well, if one thing can pull Hanzo out of his thoughts, it’s proven multiple times to be the scientist.

As predicted, roughly fifteen seconds (yes, he was counting) after she let him go, he started slipping again. One would have thought that someone with years of agility training would be able to stand on his own for at least a minute or two, but apparently not. Mei tried to skate back over to him in time, but to no avail. Fortunately, he didn’t fall on his butt this time around, instead falling forward onto his hands and knees. Unfortunately, he involuntarily hissed in pain as his ankle twisted.

“Hanzo, are you okay?” Mei exclaimed as she tried to help him up. The joyful grin on her face from earlier was long gone, replaced with furrowed brows.

“Yes, I am alright.” Hanzo then chuckled. “I told you so.”


	2. Comfort

Mei groaned, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looked around the room wearily, trying to find what woke her. Then her sleepiness faded very quickly as she saw her husband on his knees in the floor by the bed, shaking. His back was turned to her, but she could just imagine the distress on his face.

"...Hanzo? What happened? What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, brows furrowed in worry.

"I...I'm fine, Mei." Hanzo still didn't turn to face her. "I'm alright. I just had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk ab--”

“ _ No, _ ” Hanzo interrupted. His aversion told her all she needed to know, however. Yet another nightmare from that night so many years ago. Mei gently moved closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laying her face against the top of his head.

“Genji forgives you, 傻瓜. He has for years now. Everything is okay,” she whispered, trying her best to comfort him. She knew that she couldn’t do too much but try to bring him back to reality in this situation.

“He shouldn’t forgive me. Nobody should. I do not know why you are in love with a killer, Mei. You deserve more.” Her heart broke at his words. She hated when he did this.

“Hanzo, none of that is true and you know it. I love you so much, and so does Genji. I don’t even know what I would do without you. You’re my husband, Hanzo. My 老公. I pledged my life to supporting you and picking you up when you fall, and I will never regret taking that pledge for as long as I live. I love you, I love you, I love you, and you  _ deserve _ my love. I don’t want to hear any more of that ‘I don’t deserve you’ talk, because it is complete nonsense. You deserve me. You deserve good things. You are a good person, even if you don’t think so.” Mei’s voice cracked towards the end of her little speech. Whether it was from disuse while she slept or her emotions that were threatening to make tears spill, she wasn’t sure. But one thing she was sure of was Hanzo turning around, and wrapping his arms around her.

She allowed herself to be pulled into his lap, pulling his head down and pressing it to her chest so he could hear her heartbeat. She rested her chin to his head, and held him tightly. Hanzo was letting out broken little apologies through his tears, and it made her chest ache. Mei wished with every fiber of her being that she could fix his pain and make sure he wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore, but she knew that was a foolish dream. She kissed his forehead, mumbling “it’s okay, it’s okay” over and over again. Eventually, the apologizing stopped, and the room grew silent apart from the occasional sniffle from both parties.

“I love you, Hanzo,” she spoke at last, petting his hair and kissing every bit of skin she could reach. “Never forget that. Please.”

“I will not. I love you too, Mei. So,  _ so  _ much.” He pulled his head from her calming heartbeat and pressed his lips to hers. He still was shaky and weak, but that would go away with time. “I do not know how I lived without you, 雪片.”

“Can we go back to bed?” Mei requested, tone soft and warm. “I want to cuddle you some more, but you’ll get sore if we just sit in the floor like this all night.”

Hanzo chuckled, and it made Mei’s stomach flip and her heart soar. She was so relieved that he was feeling good enough to find humor in her words, and she couldn’t help but giggle along with him as she started to climb back under the blankets with her dragon.


	3. Magical Girl/Demon Lord

Mei-Ling Zhou. Undoubtedly the most talented cryomancer that humanity has ever produced. A sorceress with skill beyond her years, mostly self-trained and highly dangerous when provoked. Some of the demons he knew couldn’t even match her skill, despite their naturally higher magic affinity. She was intelligent, wise, caring, cheerful,  _ beautiful _ ...what he wouldn’t give to make such a being his bride.

But he was Hanzo Shimada, leader of the infamous oni clan. Cunning, calculating, cold, brutal. There was no chance he would convince such a stunning woman to accept his proposal and rule his empire alongside him. Then again, his younger brother did manage to get an actual angelic being to court him...but that was Genji, not Hanzo. Genji was far more charismatic, and knew what to do and say in romantic situations to make ladies swoon. Hanzo had never had time to dabble in such unnecessary interactions. But he would need an heir one day, his father had assured him. Which meant he had to find a female to mate with. Problem was, onis weren’t sexually compatible with most demons, which meant that he had to find another species to charm.

He had been watching the sorceress for some time now, and had learned much. She had an adorable familiar in the form of a tiny frost golem. Its given name was Snowball, and it often floated around her head and gave her little tips about the situation. However, that did not mean it wasn’t deadly in combat, as frost golems were known to be. She traveled a lot for her research, going everywhere from the frozen ice flows of the Antarctic, to the Amazon jungle, to the heavy forests of Sweden, and back again. She had a soft heart for those in need, helping however she could. Those that had previously shown her hospitality were often rewarded with her being willing to bring them foreign goods from faraway places. She was tough, able to withstand just about any challenge thrown in her path.

Currently, Mei was in the vast expanse of the Arabian desert. Her destination was the jewel of the sands, a towering city of science and technology appropriately called Oasis. Humanity’s highest minds flocked there in droves, to learn and communicate ideas without any moral restrictions. She was on her way to speak to the Ministers about opening up a branch of the city that would be dedicated to magic. It was here that Hanzo saw his chance. He diverted her path, purposefully confusing the witch so that she would become lost. He led her to a castle in the sand, surrounded by an oasis of green. Once she got there, he would make his appearance and introduce himself.

Mei stared at the ominous structure ahead of her. She didn’t remember this being on the path before, but she was positive she had gotten lost at this point. She was running low on rations, and she had no choice but to push forward and ask sanctuary for the night.

She approached the large gates with caution, wary of traps or guards. Suspiciously, she found none. But what she did find was far worse. A demon, taking the form of a man. It had dark gray skin and black hair, with colorless, glowing eyes. A sleeve tattoo curled its way up the creature’s left arm, and it seemed to move with the dark waves of energy that flowed under the skin. Two tusks poked their way from its bottom lip, and it stared down at her with a face that could only be described as menacing. Snowball chirped at her from behind, desperately trying to encourage her to flee. Unfortunately, she seemed to be in a trace of a sort, as her feet would not move, no matter how much will she put into the action.

“Mei-Ling Zhou. To whom do I owe the honor?” A sinister smirk graced the entity’s face, somewhat softening the otherwise hard features.

“Yourself, I presume. Why have you brought me here? I want nothing that you would have to offer,” she responded, knowing very well what the devil wanted.

“You jump too quickly to conclusions, Miss Zhou. I am not here to cause you harm. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Her eyes narrowed at this. “You are a demon! How do you  _ not mean  _ to cause me harm?”

“I do not need any soul energy, nor will I for weeks. I simply offer the sanctuary you need. It tends to become very cold here when the sun falls past the horizon, not to mention that snakes and scorpions tend to hunt at that hour.”

“I do not want hospitality from the likes of  _ you! _ You have not given a single reason for me to trust you! You lured me here, and are attempting to force me to stay in your clutches. You likely won’t even let me out once I want to leave, and will keep me trapped here to be your slave!” Mei was furious, but found her feet able to move again. She turned on her heel, ready to run off. That was, until the gravelly voice sounded again from behind her.

“Hanzo.”

She turned back around, eyes tapered and ready to fight if necessary.

“My name. Hanzo Shimada.”

Her confusion must have been evident, but then she realized what he was doing. The words of a priest she met in her travels echoed distantly in her mind.  _ To know a demon’s name is to own it. _

“...you think that makes you trustworthy?”

“I would hope so, considering you should know the significance of the action.”

Mei was conflicted. On one hand, this was a demon that seemed to actually...want to help humans? Or at least, it wanted to help  _ her. _ But at the same time, no demon would readily give their name up like that. Something was up.

“What’s the catch? Why do you want me here so badly?”

“There’s no catch, Miss Zhou. The only thing I ask in return is that we see each other again someday, preferably before your death.”


	4. Two Little Angels

“Say hello to the baby, Jin,” Mei said, watching the screen while petting their daughter’s hair. Jinjing’s eyes were wide as she walked to the ultrasound machine and pointed to the shape within the static that was the rest of her mother’s womb.

“Baby…” the two year old whispered.

“That’s your little brother!” the technician said cheerfully, turning to Mei and Hanzo before continuing. “Your baby seems to be doing perfectly fine, no breach, no malformations...as long as you don’t do anything extreme over the next couple of months, the delivery has all the signs of going off without a hitch.”

Hanzo breathed a short sigh of relief. Deep down he knew that both Mei and their new baby would be fine, but he couldn’t help but worry.  _ Anxiety is only natural,  _ Ana had told him early on in their first pregnancy.  _ Fatherly instincts and all that. _

Mei squeezed his hand gently, laughing at how their daughter was now excitedly patting the screen and chanting “baby, baby!” over and over again. Jin looked back towards her parents with a huge grin, and then back to the monitor. Hanzo couldn’t help but shake his head at their little one’s charming innocence. Hopefully, this excitement was a sign of her being a good older sister in the future.

“Alright, sweetie. Say bye-bye to the baby,” the doctor said as she began powering down the machine. Jinjing waved to the screen and then ran back over to her mom’s side.

“Baby,” she said as she lightly patted Mei’s stomach.

“Yes, the baby is in my tummy, 千金,” Mei confirmed. “Now, go wipe your hand off. You got gel all over it.”

Instead of following her mother’s instructions, Jin slapped her hands together and delighted at the wet noise it made. Hanzo rolled his eyes and chuckled. Taking the towel that the doctor offered them and wiping off his daughter’s hands, he joked, “Are you sure we should have another one?”

Mei slapped his arm before taking the towel and getting the substance off her stomach. There wasn’t much use trying to hide the mirth in her eyes, however. Jinjing pulled at his pant leg, extending her arms towards him. Hanzo lifted her onto his hip before helping his wife stand with his other hand. The gynecologist walked the family back to their room, giving them instructions for the period of time before the delivery and answering any questions or worries they might have.

On the way out of the office, Mei leaned her head against Hanzo’s shoulder. “Two more months,” she mumbled as a strong arm wrapped around her hip.

“Indeed. And then we have two little monsters running about the house,” Hanzo said, glancing towards Jinjing who was pointing towards a songbird that sat atop a car in the parking lot and chirping back to it the best she could.

“Two little  _ angels _ ,” Mei corrected, although she definitely understood where he was coming from. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I, 雪.”


	5. Dragons

“自分を明らかにし、古代の双子,” Hanzo spoke. The tattoo on his arm sparked to life, and the two blue beasts emerged before them. Mei was in awe at the dragons. It was her first time not seeing the twins in battle. She reached out towards one, and was surprised when it lowered its head to her. Gently, she touched the stripe of fur running down its spine, brushing through it with her fingers.

“That one is Masumi,” their owner commented from behind her. “And this is Minori.”

“Wow…” she breathed, touching the ridges of Masumi’s scales. “...they’re beautiful, Hanzo.” Amusingly, Masumi seemed to preen under her compliments and soft touch. She could have sworn she heard it  _ purr _ . These fierce creatures, capable of demolishing buildings and slaughtering hordes of enemies, were now curling around her with such amiable temperaments. The entire room was bathed in a sky blue glow.

“Masumi has always been the more sociable one,” Hanzo chuckled. Minori was curled protectively around its host, watching Mei’s interactions with its brother cautiously. Masumi, however, true to the archer’s words, was floating in circles around Mei’s body, sniffing at her and occasionally allowing itself to be pet. The dragons both seemed to be judging her, seeing if she was a truly acceptable companion for their owner.

Suddenly, Masumi jumped and retreated to Hanzo’s side. Mei turned to see what startled him only to see her little Snowball hovering by her shoulder. She couldn’t help but laugh at seeing the harmless robot scaring such dangerous beasts, and Hanzo soon joined her (much to the dragons’ dismay). Snowball chirped, and whirred closer to the spirits, to which the bot received a frustrated hiss from Masumi and a warning huff from Minori. Mei quickly took Snowball away, holding it close to her chest in a tight hug.

“I don’t think they like drones,” she stated, looking up at Hanzo. He had mirth in his eyes, and shook his head as he stifled a chortle. The dragons happily left when he asked them to return to the tattoo they called home.

“It is more so that they do not like being frightened, 雪片.”


	6. Repose

The quiet of the Orca makes a good place for Hanzo to reflect on things. He takes a slow breath and closes his eyes, picturing anything that went wrong during the mission that he sees himself responsible for. And then, he pictures what he could have done or could have worked on more that would have led to success in that situation. Some would call this act one of perfectionism, but he could care less.

A soft sigh sounds from the woman laying against his side. Mei looks exhausted, and rightfully so. The amount of injuries she had sustained did worry him, but he knows she is a tough girl. He reaches over and gingerly brushes a few stray bangs back into place. Mei opens her eyes, blinking up at him slowly.

"Are you alright?" Hanzo asks, watching her warm brown irises.

"Mm-hm..." she responds. "Sleepy, but okay."

He chuckles. "I can see that, 雪." He moves to wrap his arm around her shoulders, hugging her gently.

"I'm glad everyone is safe."

"I am glad that  _ you  _ are safe."

"Mm..." Mei snuggles deeper into his chest. He sighs, and decides to let her sleep. They still had about a couple hours until they landed.

He yawns, leaning towards Mei's warmth. Maybe he could get a nap in as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short as I rushed it to get finished by the start of the week. >w>;;


End file.
